


Let's Make a Match

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mostly Freezerbros, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Practicing important conversations out loud seems like a good idea, but...maybe it isn't.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	Let's Make a Match

The dorm room wasn't big enough for pacing, but Weiss made due with what she had. Five strides one direction, turn on her heel, five strides the other direction. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

It felt like she was _always_ pacing these days, but she had good reasons. There was a lot on her mind and, most importantly, she didn't know what to do about what she had on her mind. Hopefully, that would change soon - if she could ever figure out what she wanted to say.

"Ruby," she said aloud in the empty room, raising her hands and turning on her heel once again. "I don't know how to tell you this...I've _tried_ to tell you so many times, but…"

Pausing in the midst of the room, she faced Ruby's bed and sighed. Why was this so difficult to say? Why couldn't it be simple - like answering a question in class? She had no issue raising her hand when she knew the answer, and she knew the answer here too.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned her courage and spoke clearly - because if she couldn't say it now, she'd never be able to say it in person.

"I _like_ you," she said, feeling a shiver go down her spine when she heard the words out loud. " _Like_ you, like you. And I was wondering...will you go on a date with me?"

Would that work? No, the blunt honesty might freak Ruby out. Maybe she should try a less direct approach...

"Uh...what?"

Eyes widening in horror, Weiss spun around and found Yang standing just inside the door - one hand still on the door knob while she stared at Weiss in shock.

"O-oh, hey Yang," Weiss said, moving to the side of the room while her mind spun with plausible explanations.

"Hey Weiss..." Yang replied, hesitantly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "Uh, just curious...but did you just ask me out?"

"What? No!"

"Ok, because it kinda sounded like..."

"No," Weiss said, shaking her head for emphasis. "No, no, no. I wasn't speaking to you at all. I was just - trying out the words."

"Oh thank grimm." Sighing in relief, Yang shook her head before abruptly pausing. "Wait - trying out the words? You mean you're practicing. What are you practicing for?"

Before Weiss had a chance to respond, Yang's eyes widened in realization.

"Holy crap! You like someone!"

Alarm bells ringing, Weiss scoffed and tried to turn away - but Yang caught her elbow to keep her from walking away from the conversation.

"You totally do! And you want to ask them out, so you're practicing what to say!" Yang's grin widened as she gently shook Weiss by the shoulders. "That's so freaking cute!"

Brushing off Yang's hands, Weiss stepped away and tried to cool her warming cheeks.

"That's not at all what's going on."

"Oh don't lie to me, Weiss - you like someone. There's _no_ other explanation."

While Yang smiled at her, Weiss tried to come up with an explanation - _anything_ that would explain what she'd said and why she said , it appeared Yang was correct - there were none. At least, none that made sense.

Fortunately (if there was a 'fortunate' aspect of this situation), Weiss didn't have to reply because Yang already knew the right answer.

"Who is it?" Yang asked, her eyes sparkling in anticipation. "You have to tell me who it is! And please say it's not me, because I really don't want to turn you down."

"What? No! Of course it's not you!" Weiss shook her head at the idea. "But you'd turn me down?" she asked, curious as to why Yang added the last piece of that sentence.

"Uh, yeah." Reaching out and patting Weiss on the shoulder, Yang gave her a patronizing smile. "No offense, Weiss - I love you like a sister, but...that's it."

Shrugging off Yang's hand, Weiss narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out what was off in that statement. Under ordinary circumstances, it seemed like Yang would tease her about this. Instead, she was _certain_ about _not_ liking Weiss…

"You like someone too."

When Yang's smile dropped a fraction of an inch, Weiss knew she was right.

"Uh, what?" Yang fudged, shuffling her feet and running a hand through her hair. "No, I just...don't like you - like that."

Yang was a horrible liar - almost as bad as Ruby.

"Yang…"

"Alright!" Yang said, caving as soon as she knew she was found out. "So I like someone - but you do too!"

Shaking her head, Weiss started to say 'no,' but instead just stared - both of them looking at each other while the information sunk in.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked, immensely curious as to who'd caught Yang's eye. The girl was something of a flirt, so anyone in the school could be a realistic option.

"l don't wanna say..." Yang replied, suddenly bashful at the entire conversation - which only made Weiss _more_ curious.

Thankfully, she had a bargaining chip, and she'd already planned on asking for permission. No way was she bold enough to ask Ruby out without obtaining her _highly-protective_ sister's permission beforehand. So this actually worked out, in a way. Now she could ask for permission, and also learn who Yang liked.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"So you _do_ like someone," Yang said, coming back to life at the remark. Weiss gave her a look, and Yang waved a hand. "Alright, alright, guess that was kinda obvious, but you just admitted it out loud!"

"Well, _technically_ -"

"Ok nope, not doing that." Chuckling, Yang shook her head and waved a hand so that Weiss stopped her argument. "Wait." Suddenly freezing, Yang gave Weiss a concerned look. "What if...what if we like the same person?"

To Yang, this seemed like a legitimate worry, but Weiss recoiled from the idea.

"No way," she said, shaking her head. "That's not possible."

"But it _could_ be!"

"Nope," Weiss replied just as emphatically. "There's _no way_ that would happen."

"You don't know that!" Yang complained. "We hang out with the same people - we could easily like the same person!"

Wrinkling her nose, Weiss shook her head one more time. "No. Believe me, Yang. You don't like this person. At least, not like that. You like them, but _not_ like that.

Yang looked unconvinced, but Weiss was positive she was right. Yang loved Ruby - as a sister. Because they were _literally_ sisters.

Now that Weiss thought about it...it was fortunate she'd fallen for the only person in the school that Yang wouldn't hit on.

"l have an idea," Weiss said when a thought occurred to her. "We'll tell each other who we like -" Yang scoffed at the notion, but Weiss continued anyway. "And then we can help each other ask those people out."

The offer struck a chord, and Yang suddenly looked very interested.

"Ok, I'll tell you first," she said. Seeing right through the response, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"So that if it's the same person, you have dibs?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief when Yang nodded.

"Can't fight the power of dibs, Weiss," Yang replied before taking a deep breath and looking more unsure of herself. "Ok, but it's...it's…" Shuffling her feet and clearing her throat several times, she finally pressed forward.

"It's Blake."

As soon as Weiss heard the name, she laughed.

Because _of course_ it was Blake. How had she not seen it before? The two of them spent all their time together, and Yang _loved_ anything partner-related, even if it was something like studying. Blake was also the only one Yang _didn't_ verbosely flirt with - because Blake was the one Yang actually wanted to be with.

But...Blake was Blake.

"Of course you chose the most difficult girl in the school," Weiss replied while Yang sighed - this time with longing.

"What can I say? I like a challenge." Turning to the side, Yang looked almost at a loss for words - for the first time in her life. "She's just so smart and kind and fun to be around..."

"I'll help you," Weiss immediately said, considering it an honor to help push the two together. "And that's not at all who I like. I mean, we're friends, but that's it."

"Thanks, Weiss." For a second, Yang smiled in gratitude before regaining her signature grin. Straightening her posture, she crossed her arms and nodded. "Alright - lay it on me."

As soon as it was Weiss' turn to speak, she understood how nervous Yang had been moments earlier. Thus far, she'd done an excellent job of keeping these feelings hidden from view. But the instant she put the name out into the world, there was no going back.

Maybe this was the push she needed. If Yang knew, then Weiss couldn't delay forever. Plus, Yang just agreed to help, and Weiss could use all the help she could get.

"Ok," she began, folding her hands together and then immediately unfolding them. "Before I tell you, just know that I was going to talk to you before anything happened."

"Ok…"

Sensing Yang's confusion, Weiss took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge - because she knew that this was what she wanted. And that meant she was willing to admit these emotions to Yang - risking a lifetime of teasing in the process. As crazy as it sounded, this person was _worth_ a lifetime of teasing and then some.

"It's...it's Ruby."

For several long seconds, Yang just stared. And then, just like Weiss, she laughed.

"You're kidding, right? That's a joke?"

The questions filled Weiss with uncertainty and concern. She'd hoped Yang would be fine with the situation. It might be weird at first, but surely Yang knew that Weiss would do everything in her power to make Ruby happy. Was that not good enough?

"I'm serious," Weiss replied, watching the grin slowly fall from Yang's face as realization set in. "l like Ruby - a lot. And I really want to ask her out."

In the silence that followed, Weiss prepared herself - for yelling, shouting, or anything. For a long time, Yang struggled to find words to say - opening and closing her mouth several times.

And then Yang started laughing again - this time even happier than before as she rushed forward and scooped Weiss into a bear hug.

"That's so awesome!" Yang said, giving Weiss a few good shakes before setting her down. "I've been _waiting_ to meet the sucker Ruby would drive crazy - it's even _better_ that it's going to be you!"

Immensely relieved, Weiss still rolled her eyes.

"You're ok with it?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, Weiss, of course! You're really good to her." Pausing for a second, Yang broke into more giggles. "Good luck though - romance is probably the _last_ thing Ruby thinks about on a daily basis."

Knowing the comment was correct, Weiss sighed out loud. Ruby focused on school, friends, and training - forming a romantic relationship probably hadn't even occurred to her yet.

"Well," Weiss said, feeling a pleased smile grow. "You said you'd help me, so..."

"You want me to help you get my little sister?" Yang asked, her expression incredulous enough to make Weiss pause.

"Yes? Then I'll help you win over Blake."

"Deal!" Reaching out, Yang shook Weiss' hand and grinned. "We'll see who the better matchmaker is. I'll have Ruby wrapped around your finger in no time!" Hesitating for a second, Yang's grin turned into a smirk. "Well, I guess _you're_ the one wrapped around her finger..."

"Shut it," Weiss replied, shoving Yang away from her.

While Yang laughed, Weiss shook her head and glanced towards the door when it opened again.

"We'll try that next time!" Ruby said as she and Blake walked into the room together, dropping their bags on the ground before separating towards their respective beds.

Catching Weiss' eye, Yang winked and flounced over to Ruby's side - throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Hey Ruby! Have you ever thought about doin' the do?"

"W-what? Yang! What - w-why -?"

While Ruby sputtered, Weiss shook her head and hid her face in her hands.

What had she just gotten herself into?


End file.
